Resistor grids of the type generally used in diesel electric locomotives are the subject of Kirilloff, et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,526 and 4,651,124. An improved resistor grid of their type is that of Kirilloff, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,585. All the above grids have several columns of fan-folded resistor material carrying studs at their folds, which studs fit into insulating bushings carried by the frame of the grid. The manufacture of a grid of that type involves fitting each insulating bushing into its place in the assembled frame, usually one after another. When a grid of that type requires repair, it is usually necessary to take the grid apart. Much time, both assembly and repair, could be saved if the grid could be sectionalized, so that individual sections could be worked on at the same time.